A romp through the fluff
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: Camping out in the woods, under a star riddled sky, by a glowing campfire can be fun, especially if it's with your brother Devlin. Rated T for fluff-galore; slash; no lemons.


**DISCLAIMER**: I own only the idea to this story; neither the show nor the characters.

SUMMARY: Camping out in the woods can be fun, especially if it's with your brother Devlin. FLUFF GALORE.

"A ROMP THROUGH THE FLUFF"

Kenny sighed lacing his fingers behind his head before turning a staring glare to the night sky and trillions of stars dotting white against the backdrop blackness. A scent of pine remained thick in the the fresh air as a gentle gust of wind blew gently across the opening in a large forest. Crickets chirped and the occasional owl hoot added the the ambiance along with the sound of water caressing the edge of a small nearby pond. An orange glow from a small campfire glowed and crackled sending a scent of smoked wood-ash into the sky.

"I can't believe this" Devlin chuckled rolling onto his side catching Kenny watching from the corner of his eye "It still amazes me that your dad actually managed to build the spare room into a quiet getaway."

"It's like having an infinite universe in one room" Kenny chuckled watching a star streaking across the sky in a trail of glittering silver. "Even better with the remote door lock so nobody can get in..." the brunet chuckled reaching into his pocket to remove a small remote with a simple button and a red and green light.

"We finally have a place for do what we want without having to worry about interruptions." Following a pause of silence between them, Devlin slipped himself closer to Kenny whom wrapped his arm under the raven black haired boy drawing him closer. Both boys stared into each others eyes moments before Devlin rested his head on Kenny's shoulder and slipped his hand on the brunets chest, Kenny in return adjusted his arm around Devlin's back until they laid in comfort. A sudden snap of a twig; Devlin jumped tightening his grip, Kenny raised his head, looked around and laughed slightly. Devlin glared to where his step-brother was looking and found a small bunny nibbling on foliage not more than ten feet away from them. Devlin chuckled nervously watching the bunny bouncing back into the brush then to Kenny with an awkward grin.

"Mr. Tough Guy..." Kenny snickered which resulted in Devlin gently bapping him with the palm of his hand.

"S-shut up! It-it _could have_ been a bear or something."

"Dude, dad wouldn't allow anything in here that wasn't safe, even if it _is_ nothing more than holographic phase imaging" Kenny leaned in until their faces remained inches apart. Slowly both boys closed the distance as they kept their eyes locked on the other. Slowly; methodically; they closed the distance until their lips brushed softly together; Devlin slipped onto his back with Kenny perching oddly over him still keeping their mouths latched. Devlin brought his hands to the sides of Kenny's hips while Kenny danced his fingers over Devlin's chest.

"I've got an idea..." Kenny chuckled standing up earning a questioning expression from Devlin "...the pond is nearby, so how about we go for a swim?" Devlin nodded before both boys stood and darted off.

_X_

Time marched silently; the shirtless boys splashed around the pond as they had for the previous couple of hours even though they felt it was only a few moments that had passed. Their antics hadn't really kicked up until Devlin lunged then tackled Kenny under the water for a few brief moments until they came back up for air – both laughing hysterically at the shenanigans. Kenny stopped and moved his hands around under the water; Devlin watched curiously then concerned as Kenny brought up the remaining clothing that covered him, the raven black haired boy blushed and turned away. Kenny flung the fabric to the shore and gently gripped Devlin's shoulders in his hands.

"Devlin..." the brunet cooed innocently, almost childlike "...loose them..." hearing this Devlin backed away a few steps, even in the dimness of the environment, Kenny could see a hint of fear in Devlin's eyes.

"N-no thanks, I'm quite comfortable." Devlin seemed to squeak at the notion.

"Devlin..." Again Kenny spoke but this time gently ran his finger along Devlin's chest. The magic had been woven; Devlin blinked a few times while removing the fabric concealing himself from the world, mirroring his brothers actions, he then flung the fabric close but not too close to the fire. "See? Feel any better now?"

"It's...different. Yeah, it does feel sorta-good" Devlin smiled as Kenny brushed a tuft of wet black hair from his face. Kenny took the lead and drew Devlin close enough for not only their lips to meet once again but for their bodies to tap together. Their actions grew rougher; it wasn't the normal gentle touch as their tongues explored the others mouth, deep huffing breaths escaped their noses as their hands gripped the others head. Two separate beings became one under the glitter of stars in their own little hideaway.

Devlin shivered slightly, Kenny broke off their kissing. "Dude..." Devlin shuddered again "...I'm getting cold, let's go back to the fire." With nothing more than a nod from Kenny, both boys slipped out from the water and strolled twenty feet to the warmth of the campfire; the closer they came to the glow, the more Kenny couldn't help but watch moving curvature of the black haired boy walking to his side and slightly ahead. Even before they reached their destination, Kenny darted ahead and moved a sleeping bag from the tint and laid it close to the fire where he opened the flap, slid in and waved Devlin over; Devlin again gave him a questioning look, then with a glimpse of reassurance, slid into the sleeping bag with Kenny. Both boys laid on their sides – Kenny with an arm draped over and his head resting on Devlin's head – and stared lazily, blankly at the fiery glow.

Kenny let his mind wander; he always pondered moments like this and always had different outcomes each time, yet this is exactly how he wanted the fantasies to go. Laying quietly under the stars, with no one around and Devlin in his grasp.

Devlin gently gripped Kenny's hand at his naval; for the first time since defying his father, the criminal Kevin Levin, Devlin felt at peace in Kenny's grip. What it was, he could not put a name to, but he felt safe, possibly secure in his brothers hold, much as he had the time Kenny stepped between him, Ben and Max to keep the adults from throwing him into the Null Void.

"Devlin?"

"HM?" Devlin grunted questioningly.

"You warming up?"

"HM."

Time passed slowly, both boys lazily stared at the slowly dying fire.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"It's fun to go camping."

"It sure is."

Without so much as a warning, Devlin managed to roll around in place until he laid face to face with Kenny. With even less of a warning, Devlin moved in until his lips gently caressed against Kenny's, both kids letting out satisfied vocals until Devlin broke off only for the reason of drawing Kenny closer. Almost at the same time, the boys gave the other a quick eye lock before closing their eyes with a smile. Both slowly slipped to a calm and peaceful slumber.

Early morning light brought Kenny from his slumber; sitting up and looking around, the brunet found Devlin – now wearing a change of clothes - rummaging around in the tent with his back turned to him. Slowly, silently, Kenny stood and stepped to then knelt down behind Devlin; the brunet gently slid his hands on Devlin's shoulders and leaned in to gently nibble on the boys ear; with the pale glow of the rising sunlight, Kenny could clearly see a tint of pink cresting Devlin's whitened cheeks.

"You know one of these days we're going to have to tell your dad and great grandpa about us, right?" Devlin asked packing away their still soaked clothing.

"Only when we can't hide it any more..." Kenny grinned reaching for his own change of clothing.

_X_

"You boys have a fun time camping out under the stars?" Ben asked seeing his son Kenny and adopted son Devlin entering into the kitchen at the same time that he slid two plates onto the table.

"It was awesome, dad!" Kenny couldn't hide his excitement about the night before as he grabbed a knife and fork.

"It was the best thing I've ever experienced, thanks Mr. Tenn...er um...dad" Devlin caught himself before he undid all the progress he made of becoming one of the family.

"I'm glad you boys liked it" Ben smiled "maybe next week you two would like to have an under water experience?" At this Devlin coughed nearly choking as Kenny dropped his fork letting it 'clank' against the plate. "Because you haven't lived until you've seen the under water world of Hexalonovic VII"

Kenny and Devlin shared a quick silent snickering glare with each other after Ben turned his attention to the stove.

* * *

A/N: What is it about this pairing that makes it so interesting? The way my mind works, Kenny is the outgoing leader and Devlin is the quiet subdued type. Anyways, I hoped you liked this Fluff Without Plot story.


End file.
